Sometimes Roles Can Never Be Switched
by LilHobbitBookWorm
Summary: What will happen when Misaki Takahashi suddenly gets one of his bright ideas you know what I mean , and this time, the idea is to suddenly become the seme and dominate Akihiko Usami. Yaoi...obviously.


Disclaimer - I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters.

Content Disclaimer - It's rated mature for a reason.

This was kind of a commission from a friend, and it just came to me. I've thought about writing a yaoi for a while just to see if I could. You know, really stretch the writer within me. Well, let's just see if I succeded. Review, Review, Review.

IIIII

It's been almost ten years since I've been living with Usagi-san. We're lovers. It's taken a while for me to be okay with this fact, but living with him for nearly a decade, there was no way around admitting it. Usagi-san had done weird things to me since I began living with him during the fall of my eighteenth year. For a long time I didn't want to admit that I liked the things he did; consequently, I didn't want to admit that I was in love with Usagi-san.

Why the hell would I?

He practically molested me every chance that he got, always touching me *here* or biting me *there.* I was an innocent, precious, adorable, NORMAL boy! He whisked me away with the sound of his deep voice, his cold hands, and the smell of smoke, soap, and Usagi-san. That used to be the issue, but for the past year things have started to change. We have sex once in a while and maybe he would surround me with his passionate lips instead of making love, but it still wasn't all that often.

Don't get me wrong; I love him. He's MY Usagi-san, and he really is still the same. He still collects ribbons for Suzuki-san, still buys me things I don't need only because I show an interest in them, still took me on expensive vacations (usually to Hokkaido so he could stock up on more marimo), and still loved me more than I could handle. I knew Usagi-san loved me; once I had finally accepted it he would never let me forget it. Yet, now I'm no longer the impressionable youth I once was.

I'm now twenty seven, almost the same age as Usagi-san was when I met him, and now I finally understand why he was always all over me: an unquenchable sex-drive. Now that Usagi-san's almost forty, his sex-drive has diminished while mine had only grown. Even his idiotic boys' novels have become less explicit, causing fans to lose interest and Aikawa to threaten murder more often. Recently, though, I came up with a plan to reawaken Usagi-san's passion—Misaki Takahashi, in his twenty-seventh year, is finally going to make Usagi-san his uke.

I know, I tried this once and failed miserably. Usagi-san gently, or not so gently, took back control and told me he would tutor me. I guess I haven't wanted to until now. I've done the "research," reading all of his boys' love novels, and we've had sex so many times that I'm pretty sure that I can do this. I've also grown and, although I'm not as strong or tall as Usagi-san, I'm closer to Usagi-san on most things. This plan was going to work! It had to!

Who the fuck am I kidding? I have no idea how to begin. Well, that's not true. I know exactly how I should do it; I'm just not as experienced as Usagi-san. I've never been the seme. Wait, has Usagi-san ever been the uke? I know he dated other men before me, not to mention he was once in love with my older brother, but was he ever the uke? Maybe I shouldn't be worried about me being the seme; maybe I should be worried about him being the uke? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Misaki?" Usagi-san's voice lilted at me from the door as he walked into the room, "Why are you rolling around on the floor?"

"Um, cleaning. I need to wash the laundry and didn't have a full load, so I thought if I used a shirt as a mop then I would." I stood up and took of my shirt, wadding it up and stalking up the stairs and into our bedroom. The atmosphere in the house changed slightly when I moved into the same room as Usagi-san. Now there were actually paths around the room instead of mini Suzuki-san's and other toys.

"I love you." Usagi-san's long arms wrapped around my bare torso, Usagi-san kissing me on the neck before letting me go. I watched him walk over to the closet and take off his shirt.

"I love you too, Usagi-san." Slowly I inched towards him, creeping against the wall as stealthy as possible.

"Make sure that you leave Friday night open. We're going to the new restaurant that just opened up with Isaka and Aikawa. I'm going to need you there so I don't have to deal with those two alone…What are you doing?"

"Uh…well" Damn. I'd been caught. I was almost touching him, only a foot or so away. Was this the moment for Misaki Takahasi to take Usagi-san? No…not Usagi-san. If I was going to be the seme I had to use his full name, "Akihiko."

"Misaki? What are…?"

"Sit down" I moved my hands up to his shoulders and turned Usagi-san so that his back was facing the bed, pushing him backwards until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Usagi-san was just looking at me with that stupid smirk that means he knows exactly what I'm planning on doing. Come on, Misaki. You can do it. Just reach out your hands and…

"Ahh…Misaki…uhhh" I kissed my way up Usagi-san's thighs until I reached the growing lump in the middle of his undergarments, sucking in with my mouth through the fabric. I could feel Usagi-san's member pulsate beneath my mouth, ready for escape. Pushing Usagi-san back on the bed, I kissed him passionately on the lips, taking off his undergarments and feeling him pressing against me.

"Don't close your eyes, Akihiko. I want to see you." I was seriously doing this, inverting our rolls. I looked down at the hard member of Usagi-san. I had seen it and touched it sometimes in the past few years, but I was never the one in control. It was so pink, and I could see the veins pulsating. I lowered my lips onto the tip and kissed then flicked it gently with my tongue.

"Mi…sa…ki" Usually Usagi-san was so calm during our love making, now I was the one making him feel special, making him feel good. I licked up and down his engorged shaft, lifting my eyes to see his opened and staring down at mine, the always determined look in his face.

"Akihiko…I love you." That was unexpected. Maybe saying it is a symptom of being in control. When you're in control you don't have to care what the other person thinks; you can express whatever you want. Maybe that's why Usagi-san had so much power over me with his deep voice and his cold hands. I grabbed his hand in mine as I went down on him with my mouth, feeling the hot skin of his shaft on my tongue.

"Uhhh…ahhhh…ahhhh" I squeezed Usagi-san's hand tightly, moving my mouth up and down. Hearing him moan was making me harder than I already was when I first witness his erection. I could feel him coming close to release. He usually gave me the satisfaction of being able to cum twice, but I wasn't going to. Not only was this fun, but I think it was revenge in a way, for all of the things he did to me without me asking.

"Akihiko, have you ever had this done to you, or have you always been the one doing it?" I lifted my mouth off of Usagi-san's member and looked up into Usagi-san's face as I ran my hand down hi shaft and towards his hole.

"You're the first..Misa…KI!" I shoved two of my thin fingers into his hole, moving them around in order to stretch out the muscle. I could hear the squelching and feel the slick inside of my Usagi-san. It felt good. It felt good to me inside _my_ Usagi-san.

"I love you, Akihiko." I slowly pulled out the two fingers then shoved them back in again without warning.

"AH!"

"You sound so good, Akihiko. I've only ever heard you pant, moan, and only groan at your release. I love you." His eyes were still looking at me with his determined look, but I could tell that he was getting close to his limit. I was almost there too. I looked down at my own erection, could feel it pulsating, the knot in my stomach was growing. Taking out my fingers I placed my hands inside of Usagi-san's thighs, pressing his legs apart until his opening was facing me, the sight of his throbbing member making me feel so hot. I'd never realized how beautiful Usagi-san was…all of him.

"MISAKI! Ahhhh!" I slowly entered Usagi-san with myself. He was so warm and tight inside. I could feel him swallowing me centimeter by centimeter. I knew why Usagi-san liked this possession over someone else. It felt good.

"haaa, haaa, haaa" My breathing became shallow as I trusted in and out of Usagi-san. The muscles in his stomach were clenching, and I could see his erection tremble. I leaned forward and kissed his lips as I pumped myself with his tight wetness. We both were sweating and moaning.

"Together. Misaki. Together." I looked at my Usagi-san's eyes, locking my gaze with his as I pushed into him as hard as I could, untying the knot from my core and realizing myself into him. At almost the same time I could feel the wetness from Usagi-san's member shoot into my abdomen, so warm, sticky, and hot.

"Usagi-san." I fell on top of him, exhausted. Taking initiative was hard work, "Huh?" Usagi-san was ruffling his hands through my hair, like he normally did when we were together like this.

"You did well, Misaki." I blushed. My heart started beating so rapidly. He made me so excited that I almost forgot to react to the words that could almost be construed as patronizing, "Misaki"

"Mhmm"

"You still have a lot to learn" Usagi-san ruffled my hair once more, got up from the bed, and walked out of the room, leaving me in stunned silence…but not for long!

"How dare you! I worked as hard as I could to please you, and you just dismiss everything I did for you like that? Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! You're just embarrassed because you were technically still a homo-virgin! Mwahahaha! Hahahahaha!"

Thus, Misaki Takahashi in his twenty-seventh year tired to make the great Usagi-san submit, and it still failed.


End file.
